


Stormy Stormy Night

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Molly Bashing, Multi, Rape, Ron Bashing, Slytherin Twins, slytherin ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: Something terrible happens to Ginny a few nights before she's set to go to Hogwarts. Even though it's storming whose out there with her and who saves her? Ginny is as Slytherin as they come and she's never going to be sorted into Gryffindor. This is her story.





	Stormy Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned these characters I do not. J.K. Rowling owns these characters. The only thing I own are my OC characters and the storyline.  
> A/N: I’ve been sitting on this idea for awhile. I need to get at least the first chapter out of my head before I can go and update any of my other WIPS. As for those of you who are reading any of my other stories, I do apologize for not updating them. Right now I’m kinda at a stand still on my favorites and have no idea what to do, so hopefully going to a different project for awhile will help me out. Triggers will be involved in this story. The triggers are Rape and possibly a few others.

It all started after Ginny turned eleven. In the eyes of her family, except for her oldest two brothers and the twins they thought that she was useless and expendable. Ron had invited Harry and Hermione over for the summer. Ginny made the mistake of walking through the woods at the back of her so called parent’s property. She didn’t realize that Dumbledore’s Golden three had followed her. She should have been smarter then she was, but she was caught up with thinking about her first day of Hogwarts. Her first day at a boarding school would be the day after tomorrow. They had to catch the train at 9 in the morning. She really shouldn’t have gone swimming at midnight but she couldn’t help it. Her nerves were frazzled.

Since her nerves were so shot she didn’t realize that Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed her. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t realize what was going on until she had almost reached the pond at the back of the property near the property line. The zabini’s owned the property behind Ginny’s parents. Whenever she would go swimming during the summers she would see a lot of the Slytherin’s. She saw them so much that had become friends with Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Theo and Malfoy. Normally they would meet her out here to swim with her. She was supposed to meet them tonight as well, but it seems that she was a little early.

Stripping down to almost nothing Ginny jumped into the pond. She would do similar things all of the time when she had something on her mind. In this case it was which house she would be sorted into. She hoped she wasn’t sorted into Hufflepuff, but then she would take what house she could get.

Ginny could finally hear the whispering that was going on behind her. “What does she think she’s doing?” Hermione was a little shocked at her, but secretly jealous because Ginny had the body that she wanted.

“She’s got a great body I wouldn’t mind taking a piece of that for myself.” Harry wasn’t acting like his normal self when he answered Hermione. “I hope you don’t mind Ron, but I really want to tear her ass up before she gets to school and it’s ruined by someone else. You know you’re parents promised her to me. I just want to collect before something happens that we don’t want.”

Ron looked over at Harry. “Not at all, Harry. You do you. She’s a slut anyways. Look at how she dresses. She’s just begging for it. I’ve honestly thought about it myself, but that would be incest and I don’t want to dirty myself like that. You know my parents would disown me if I did something like that. You go right ahead and have your fun.”

Ginny was so shocked at her own brother’s words, but then she always knew that he was a sick twisted little freak. She didn’t even notice that Harry was sneaking up behind her in the water until he grabbed her breasts. Suddenly she felt a hot breath against her neck.

“So my little angel, it feels as though you’re already ready for me. I know I turn you on.” Harry was so full of himself. He had run his hand down to dip below my waist. “Just make sure to scream my name loud enough that Ron and Hermione hear you.”

Harry started to grip Ginny tighter, grinding himself into her back. By this point she was whimpering and since she was only eleven she had no idea how to fight back. She had wanted to save herself for her husband one day, but the one thing she had control over was about to be taken against her will. Harry spun Ginny around to face him right when the rain started to come down. Ginny was hoping it wouldn’t storm right now because there was no way anyone could hear her pleas for help if it was storming.

“I promise baby you’ll enjoy this even more then I will.” Harry whispered as he pulled Ginny to him. Even though she was fighting he took a kiss from her, which bruised her lips. He bit down on Ginny’s lip making her start to cry. Little did she know though that Blaise and Draco were right around bend in the pond.

“Draco, do you feel that something is off? Ginny was supposed to have been here by now. You don’t think she deserted us do you?” Blaise started looking around.

“No, no I don’t think she deserted us. Look there, just beyond that tree. What are Granger and the weasel doing whispering like that and where’s pothead? You can’t have two without the third one.” Draco pointed off into the near distance.

“I don’t know my love, but let’s go see.” Blaise and Draco slowly crept through the water. Creeping up behind two-thirds of the golden trio was way too easy. Once they were within hearing distance, their faces blanched.

“Do you think Harry’s done with her yet? I can’t wait til that little bitch is knocked off her high horse. Ginny deserves to be raped every night like this. Hey, I think I’ll let Harry know that when he gets back. Being as he’s promised to her, he can do it without a problem.” Ron laughed before he kissed Hermione.

“You’re right babe. Maybe now she won’t be such a stick in the mud.” Hermione couldn’t say that with a straight face. She broke into laughter even thinking about it.

Blaise and Draco both stood there shocked. “I can’t believe he would talk about his little sister that way. I think we need to find Gin before something happens. I’m almost positive the bastard has already hurt her in some way.” Draco was getting ready to pound his fist into Harry’s face as soon as they could find him.

All of a sudden a scream rent the air. Draco and Blaise shot up out of their hiding place as Ron and Hermione started laughing.

“I can’t believe you two idiots are laughing while she’s being raped. No one deserves what she’s going through, not even a mudblood like you Granger.” Draco shot a stunning spell at both of them after his little speech.

Running around the bend they saw Ginny on the ground right next to the enterance to the pond. She was being pinned down by Harry. He had some sort of spell holding her down while he trying to unzip his pants. Suddenly Ginny started thrashing around trying to get out of her bonds. The next thing that happened sent both boys into overdrive. Harry was punching and slapping Ginny around. He even threw in a few well aimed kicks. He started out attacking her arms and then he broke and was punching her over and over again in the ribs and in the face. Once she stopped fighting the bonds, Harry kicked her in the side. She just lay there. She was going to have a bruise there if she wasn’t careful.

Before Harry could rip her clothes any further Draco and Blaise came running up and stunned Harry. They started kicking and punching his body that lay on the ground. They then bound him with incarcerous and started to kick him even more in every place they could reach. Unbinding Ginny, they left Harry there after picking her up off the ground. Making sure she was alright, they sent a message to the weasel and the mudblood.

_Harry is just around the bend. Obviously with your part in everything you don’t deserve this message, but we figured you would figured you’d find him sooner or later. We beat the shit out of the spineless little twit. Ginny deserves a go as well and we’ll make sure she gets one as soon as she’s healed up. Don’t bother stopping her or we’ll stop you._

_Draco and Blaise_

“Let’s go take care of Gin. You know I hope she gets sorted into our house, it would be fun.” Blaise looked over at Draco. “Do you think she’s ok to stay at her place for the night or do we need to take her to mine or yours?”

“I think she needs to stay with us. Let’s go get her things and take her to yours.” Draco was carrying Ginny and she heard mummering as she woke up.

“What’s going on guys? Did we already bind ourselves together?”

“Not yet babygirl, we caught Harry trying to rape you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries it again later when when we get to Hogwarts. He did beat you up pretty good though. I would say you probably have a fair few broken bones.” Draco looked at Ginny’s face. “Don’t worry we beat the shit out of him for you.”

“Thank you.” Ginny passed back out in Draco’s arms.

Finally they got back to Ginny’s house. It looked like everyone was still sleeping and other then that the other three haven’t gotten back to the house yet. “Where’s your room Gin? Blaise will slip in and get your things for you and we’ll be on our way.” Draco slowly ran his hand down Ginny’s hair slightly waking her up enough to answer him.

“Up the stairs 3 flights and it’s the first door on your left. Just pack all my things I want to leave this house for good. You can trash Hermione’s stuff for all I care.” Ginny mumbled. She was still sleepy.

“Ok, sweetheart, you and Draco just stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Blaise quieted his steps and the house steps.

It took fifteen minutes but he brought down Ginny’s school trunk and a few other things. They all left the house right before anyone realized that Ginny was missing.

“I’ll need to borrow an owl when we get back to your mansion Blaise.” Ginny woke up enough to realize that she needed to let her favorite brothers know where she was and that she wasn’t coming home.

Leaving through the floo was the easiest way since Blaise had an untraceable floo in his room. The house elves could also make sure that we weren’t ever followed as well. “Zippy,” Blaise called for his personal elf. “Please make sure that we aren’t followed by anyone.”

“Yes master Blasie. Zippy will do as told. Youse just enjoy yourself.” Zippy bowed low to the ground. His ears almost touched the floor.

All three of us flooed away when the first rays of sunlight came filtering through the windows. Ginny heard the door starting to open as they spun away. Zippy knew how to hide himself so he wasn’t seen.

Falling out of the fireplace in Blaise’s room, Draco set Ginny on the bed while Blaise went in search of his owl. Ginny dug her ink and some parchment out of her trunk. Even though she hated to do it, she had to let her parents know she was leaving them for good. She also wanted to send a letter to the four brothers that actually cared about her. Her letter to her parents was short and sweet.

**_Dear mom and dad,_ **

**_I left last night because of your precious Potter. He tried to rape me, but my guess is you don’t give a shit do you? In the process he almost beat me to death. In short I’m leaving the house and possibly the family._ **

**_Ginny_ **

Ginny sent that one off with Diamond Blaise’s owl after she put a untraceable spell on the letter. She definitely didn’t want her parents to know where she was, or even try to find her. She then continued to write out the letters to her brothers who cared about her. All of those red pretty much the same.

**_Brother of mine,_ **

**_Please don’t tell my ex-mother and ex-father where I am please. I honestly fear for my life if they ever found out. I am staying at the Zabini mansion with Blaise and Draco. It’s possible that you can reach me at Nott castle, Parkinson Manor and Malfoy Manor as well though. It all depends on where we are staying for the holidays. You of course can reach me at the school as well. I have a feeling Molly and Arthur will try to get to me at the school. Draco and Blaise saved me last night. You see Harry tried to rape me and in the process he almost beat me to death. I’ve left home, since your parents hate me. Ron nor Hermione tried to stop him. They just stood there and laughed me saying I deserved this. Draco told me that they had to stun both Ronnikins and the ever loving bookworm bitch. They were just standing there, can you even believe that? Please don’t believe the ex-parental units when they tell you some kind of lie. Also, when you get a hold of Harry I want to watch what you do to him._ **

**_Your ever loving sister,_ **

****

**_Ginny_ **

Once Diamond had come back Ginny sent off the last four letters to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. She looked out the window and saw Errol flying around outside the wards. Her untraceable spell had failed, but he still couldn’t get through the wards. She had been expecting a howler, but she thought it would have came when she reached Hogwarts.

“Zippy, will you go get Miss Weasley’s letter from the bird before it explodes. I would hate to clean up owl feathers and that mess.” Zippy popped in when Blaise called him.

“Yes master.” Zippy popped out to get the letter.

When he popped back into the room the letter was already smoking. Blaise quickly threw up a silencing ward around his room.

**_GINERVA WEASLEY,_ **

**_HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?! How dare you tell your father and I a lie that horrendous. Also where the hell do you think you’re going to live. We will no longer be paying your Hogwarts tuition unless you come back home. Harry, Ron and Hermione explained what happened. How dare you lead poor Harry on and how dare you let those two man-whores you’re with stun all three and beat Harry up. All he was doing was asking you out._ **

By the end of the Howler Ginny was almost in tears. She almost sent a Howler back, but Molly wasn’t even worth it. Ginny fell asleep on the softest bed she had ever lain in. She could barely hear the conversation taking place between Draco and Blaise.

“Should we do something about those three idiots and Molly and Arthur”

“You know we should, but what should we do.” Draco agreed with Blaise.

“Maybe those twin brothers of hers will have an idea. They are after all honorary slytherins.” Blaise was thinking out loud.

“We’ll ask Gin to floo them after we get to Hogwarts. She’s just got to be a Slytherin just like those two. I have no idea how they got put in Gryffindor. There’s just no way she’s a goody goody like her weasel of a brother and that gold digging mud-blooded whore.” Draco yawned. “I think it’s time we head to bed as well.”

The next morning or technically later that morning, four more owls came flying towards Zabini manor. These four had to be from her brothers because they were able to pass through the wards. Her parents owl or Harry’s couldn’t pass through the wards on the property.

“After you read your letters we’ll go to Diagon Alley and get our school things and empty out your vault. We’ll start you a new one that your parents can’t access. How’s that sound to you Gin.” Blaise came in from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, while the other was loosely wrapped around his waist.

Ginny looked him up and down and licked her lips. Draco came in at the exact same time wrapped in a different towel. She looked him over pretty good too. Draco saw what was going on and smirked. He went over to Blaise and ran his hands up Blaise’s sculpted abs and through his long long hair. Tugging him towards himself, he kissed Blaise. Just watching them made Ginny grow wet and uncomfortable. She had no idea why she was so soaked, but she did enjoy the show. Getting up to leave Blaise stopped her.

“You know what we are right and you know we can smell your arousal from here darling. Did you see something you liked?” Blaise tugged Ginny towards both of them.

Ginny’s thoughts were all jumbled and running a mile a minute through her head. _Do they like me too. What’s going to happen next?_

Before Ginny could even voice her thoughts though Draco was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and Blaise was running his hands up and down her sides. “Baby girl, you need to take a shower and we need to get dressed. After you get out you can read your letters and tell us what those brothers of yours said.” Blaise pushed Ginny towards the bathroom in her lust induced haze.

“Feel free to use whatever soap and shampoo you would like princess.” Draco turned around and caught me before I could walk in the bathroom. “Think about us while you’re showering why don’t you.”

The bathroom was still steamed up from the showers the two boys took. Through all the steam Ginny could see an Olympic sized Turkish bath with all sorts of knobs for bubbles. In the corner of the tub there was a waterfall coming down from the ceiling. It was behind a curtain of Ivy and on the wall there was a shelf that had all sorts of shampoos and soaps. Picking up a pink bar Ginny sniffed it. The soap smelled like roses and she looked around to find the shampoo that matched it.

Washing up Ginny took her time and then she got out to an elf waiting with a towel for her. “Master Blaise has said to help with whatever you need doing miss.” The elf pipped up from behind the towel, which was huge.

Ginny took the towel and wrapped it around herself. “Thank you! I just need my clothes and then I will be ready.” The elf bowed and then snapped it’s fingers. Ginny’s clothes appeared and she got dressed.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom Ginny came back out. Blaise and Draco were sitting on the couch and they had my letters on the table waiting for me. “So Gin what did your brothers say?” Ginny opened her letters in reply to Draco’s question.

Bill’s letter was first. I read each one out loud since I didn’t have any secrets from the guys.

**_Ginny,_ **

**_Don’t worry about the parental units. Charlie and I will handle them. As for the three idiots Dumblefunk is so fond of I do believe that Fred and George have something planned for them. You know the four of us love you. We’ll be seeing you shortly sister dear._ **

**_Bill_ **

The next two letters were Fred and George’s. Although they wrote separate letters this time, they both read the same.

**_Gin-bug,_ **

**_It’s your darling brother’s here. We’ll kill Ronnikin’s when we get a hold of him. Ohh and when we get a hold of Potter and his bookworm know-it-all bitch of a girlfriend, well let’s just say that they’ll wish they had been sorry to begin with. Drop by the store when you and your friends come to Diagon Alley. We’ll explain everything to you then. Love you little sis._ **

**_Your most awesome brothers ever,_ **

**_Fred and George_ **

Charlie’s letter was last and it seemed to be the thickest out of the four. Draco ran his wand over the letter to make sure that it was harmless before Ginny opened it. The guys didn’t want Potter or the mud blood to get their hands on the letter.

**_Dearest Gin,_ **

**_I could hardly believe what you wrote in your last letter. When I asked Ronnie about he got really shifty and wouldn’t answer me. So while he was asleep I pulled the memory from his mind of that night. Once I saw what had happened I contacted Bill and let him look at the memory as well. We have to wait until the twins do their thing, but Bill and I have a plan as well. By the way I sent you a jewelry set that lets Draco and Blaise know if you’re ever in trouble. You have to always be wearing the bracelet though and the boys have to be wearing their rings I sent for them._ **

**_Your beloved brother,_ **

**_Charlie_ **

Turning the envelope upside down two rings and a bracelet fell out. They were absolutely gorgeous. The boys picked up their rings and put them on. Draco put my bracelet on my wrist for me.

“It’s time to go Princess. We’ll floo to Flourish and Blotts and then we can go on to Gringotts to get your vault straightened out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave comments and let me know if you have any ideas on what the twins and bill and Charlie should do to Harry and Ron.


End file.
